Nanny (Indonesian)
by NanaFujoshi
Summary: Tao membutuhkan pekerjaan untuk membantu saudaranya yang berada di China. Sahabatnya, Baekhyun, memberitahunya tentang lowong pekerjaan yang diberitahu oleh Chanyeol, kekasih Baekhyun. Tetapi pekerjaan itu adalah… 'nanny'. KrisTao/TaoRis. With ChanBaek/BaekYeol, HunHan, and ChenMin. EXO.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Nanny.

Genre: Fluff, Comedy

Main Couple: TaoRis

Supporting: OC Child: Yi Tao; EXO; multi-kpop stars

Description/Summary: Tao membutuhkan pekerjaan untuk membantu saudaranya yang berada di China. Sahabatnya, Baekhyun, memberitahunya tentang lowong pekerjaan yang diberitahu oleh Chanyeol, kekasih Baekhyun. Tetapi pekerjaan itu adalah… pengasuh.

A/N: I do not own this story. All the story-line is belong to **CoffeeMilk**. I just translating the story.

-0-

_"Aku akan mengambilnya," kata Tao dengan penuh percaya diri_

_"Tapi Tao, pekerjaan itu adalah pengasuh. Aku tau kau sangat membutuhkan uangnya, tapi kan pekerjaan seperti itu biasanya dilakukan oleh wanita-,"_

_"Aku tidak peduli! Aku harus membantu Luhan dan Yixing! Aku membutuhkan ini…," Tao memohon pada Baekhyun._

_Baekhyun akhirnya mengangguk dan menulis sebuah informasi di sebuah serbet._

_"Aku akan bilang pada Chanyeol untuk membawa-mu menuju rumahnya," Baekhyun menyerahkan serbet itu kepada Tao. "Bagaimanapun, aku harus memperingatkanmu. Chanyeol bilang padaku kalau dia orang yang sangat keras, acuh tak acuh. Dan anaknya. Anaknya kadang merupakan masalah." Baekhyun menutup pulpennya._

_"Aku akan mengatasinya," Tao mengatakannya bahkan tanpa menatap sahabatnya._

_'Pengasuh, eh?'_

- (TAORIS) - (TAORIS) - (TAORIS) -

Tao mendekati café kecil yang berada di pusat kota. Dia melihat melalui kaca untuk melihat apakah dia dapat menemukan sahabatnya; untungnya, dia melihat sahabatnya duduk dengan cangkir berada di tangannya. Cepat-cepat dia masuk ke dalam dan melambaikan tangan ke sahabatnya.

"Hai Baekhyun!" Tao mengambil kursi di hadapan Baekhyun. Bagaimana Tao dan Baekhyun menjadi sahabat, mereka adalah sahabat pena. Waktu itu, Baekhyun mengambil kelas bahasa China dan salah satu dari proyek semesternya adalah menulis surat kepada sahabat pena. Untungnya bagi Baekhyun adalah, dia dipasangkan dengan Tao. Mereka tetap menulis untuk satu sama lain bahkan setelah semesternya berakhir; segera, mereka menjadi sangat dekat. Pasti selalu ada waktu dimana Baekhyun akan mengunjungi Tao dan sebaliknya. Bahkan setelah tahun-tahun berlalu, mereka tetap menjadi teman dekat. "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Baik," Baekhyun meletakkan cangkirnya di meja. "Kau?"

"Hm," Tao bergeser sedikit di tempat duduknya. "Yah, aku baik."

Baekhyun menatap Tao dan menghela nafasnya. "Tao, jangan melakukan itu. Aku tau kau berbohong. Apa yang sedang terjadi, sebenarnya?"

Tao tau kalau sahabatnya akan mengetahuinya. Baekhyun memiliki ketrampilan dalam hal itu. Bagaimana cara Baekhyun melakukannya, dia tidak akan pernah tau.

"Aku membutuhkan pekerjaan,"

"Pekerjaan? Kau dipecat?"

"Bu-Bukan, aku tidak dipecat."

Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya. "Lalu… apa yang salah?"

"A-Aku membutuhkan lebih banyak uang," Tao menghela nafasnya. "Luhan dan Yixing, mereka ada di Rumah Sakit."

"Apa?!" Orang-orang yang berada di sekitar mereka langsung melihat ke arah Baekhyun, yang langsung meminta maaf karena ucapannya. "Tao, kau serius? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Luhan kecelakaan, Yixing, dia sakit. Ayahku tidak bisa membayar tagihan dan hal-hal lainnya. Ayahku sudah tua, Baekhyun.. Bagaimana dia bisa membayar tagihannya?"

Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya mengerti. "Aku bisa membantu-,"

Tao menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, Baekhyun. Aku tidak mau meminjam uang," Dia menghela nafas, lagi. "Apa kau tau suatu perusahaan yang membuka lowongan? Aku ingin menghasilkan lebih banyak uang, jadi aku bisa mengirimkannya kepada Ayahku."

"Umm," Baekhyun terlihat berfikir. Dia teringat bahwa ada satu pekerjaan yang Chanyeol bilang padanya. "Chanyeol mengatakan padaku kalau bossnya sedang mencari pengasuh untuk anaknya."

"Aku akan mengambilnya," kata Tao dengan penuh percaya diri

"Tapi Tao, pekerjaan itu adalah pengasuh. Aku tau kau membutuhkan uang tapi kan pekerjaan seperti itu biasa dilakukan oleh wanita-,"

"Aku tidak peduli! Aku harus menolong Luhan dan Yixing. Aku membutuhkan ini…," Tao memohon pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun akhirnya mengangguk dan menulis sebuah informasi di secarik kertas.

"Aku akan mengatakan pada Chanyeol untuk membawamu kerumahnya," Baekhyun menyerahkan kertas itu kepada Tao. "Bagaimanapun, aku harus memperingatkanmu. Chanyeol bilang padaku kalau dia adalah orang yang sangat keras, acuh tak acuh. Dan anaknya. Anaknya kadang merupakan masalah," Baekhyun menutup pulpennya.

"Aku akan mengatasinya," Tao mengatakannya bahkan tanpa menatap sahabatnya.

_'Pengasuh, eh?_'

Tao melihat kertas yang diberikan oleh Baekhyun tadi, "Kau pindah?" Baekhyun ternyata memberikan alamat apartmentnya dan Chanyeol yang baru. Tao mendongakkan kepalanya, dan ia dapat melihat bahwa Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Chanyeol, yah, dia meninggalkan piring berisi makanan selama akhir pekan –itu kecelakaan, tentu saja. Tapi saat kami kembali, apartemen kami telah penuh dengan semut."

"Oh Tuhan…,"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku mencintainya, tapi kadang-kadang dia tidak berfikir dulu sebelum bertindak." Baekhyun menghela nafas. "Tapi itu tidak apa. Dia membayar semuanya ketika di ranjang."

"Erm," Tao sedikit merona karena perkataan Baekhyun. "Baekhyun, mungkin itu sudah terlalu -,"

"Tao, dia itu seperti singa di -,"

"Baekhyun! Itu sudah terlalu berlebihan untukku!" Tao menutup mulut Baekhyun dengan tangannya. Dia tidak ingin orang-orang di sekitar mereka mendengar apa yang Baekhyun katakan. Itu akan sangat memalukan. "Aku akan menemuimu besok pagi!" Setelah mengatakan itu, Tao beranjak dari duduknya dan segera pergi.

- (TAORIS) - (TAORIS) - (TAORIS) -

Tao bangun lebih cepat dari biasanya. Hari ini adalah hari dimana kekasih Baekhyun akan membawanya menuju rumah bossnya. Dia memiliki kesulitan memilih apa yang akan dipakainya hari itu; ia ingin membuat kesan yang baik, karenanya ia membongkar isi lemari pakaiannya. Ketika akhirnya dia memilih pakaian yang akan ia kenakan, ia memakai kaus putih polos, jaket abu-abu, dan _skinny jeans _biru gelap miliknya. Dia memakai sepatunya dan cepat-cepat keluar dari pintu apartemennya. Dia menaiki bus untuk sampai ke apartemen baru Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, yang menghabiskan waktu sekitar 20 menit. Ketika Tao telah sampai di sana, dia terus mengatakan 'wow' berulangkali.

'_Apartemen baru mereka lebih bagus dari yang pertama,_'

Dia memasuki kompleks apartemen Chanyeol dan Baekhyun; Tao mengeluarkan secarik kertas yang diberikan oleh Baekhyun kemarin, melihat nomor apartemen Baekhyun.

'_1G.. 1G..,_'

Tao terus berjalan sampai akhirnya ia menemukan pintu yang dimaksud. Dengan hanya beberapa ketukan, pintu itu pun terbuka, menunjukkan sosok Baekhyun yang tengah tersenyum.

"Selamat pagii! Ayo masuk!" Baekhyun beranjak dari depan pintu agar Tao bisa masuk ke dalam.

"Hai Tao!" sapa Chanyeol sambil menguncah sarapannya.

"Halo, Chanyeol. Kau tampak… fantastis." Chanyeol terlihat sangat rapi. Rambutnya disisir ke belakang, dan dia mengenakan setelan hitam, dengan kemeja berwarna merah anggur, dasi berwarna hitam, dan sepatu hitam yang tampaknya sudah dipoles. Sarung tangan berwarna senada dengan kemejanya terletak dengan rapi di meja yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Terimakasih. Ini seragamku,"

Baekhyun menyerahkan segelas jus jeruk kepada Tao. "Dia itu supir. Makanya dia berpenampilan seperti itu."

Tao mengangguk dan meminum jus jeruk yang diberikan Baekhyun kepadanya.

"Kau ingin roti panggang? Atau sesuatu sebelum kau pergi?"

Tao menolak, tapi tetap saja ia berterimakasih pada Baekhyun. Chanyeol berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan meletakan piring bekas makanannya ke bak cuci piring. "Kita harus pergi."

"Oh, baiklah," Baekhyun mengantarkan mereka berdua ke depan pintu. "Semoga hari ini adalah hari yang baik!" Dia memberikan mencium bibir Chanyeol sekilas, dan memberikan hal yang sama di pipi Tao.

"Yak! Untuk apa kau melakukan itu?" Tao mengusap pipinya tidak suka.

"Itu adalah ciuman keberuntungan," kata Baekhyun dengan wajah polosnya. "Aku ingin Tao-baby mendapat keberuntungan!"

"Hhh, kau terdengar seperti Ibu-ku."

"Tentu saja! Chanyeol adalah Ayah-mu dan aku adalah Ibu-mu!"

"Erm -,"

"Oke, dah Baekhyun, _love you_! Dan, ayo kita pergi, anakku."

Chanyeol mendorong Tao dengan lembut keluar dari pintu. Mereka berjalan menuju mobil Chanyeol dan Chanyeol pun mengemudikan mobilnya menuju rumah sang boss. Perjalanannya cukup memakan waktu yang lama, sekitar lebih dari setengah jam. Ketika telah sampai di sana, Tao terkejut dengan tempat tinggal boss Chanyeol.

"O-Orang ini tinggal di _mansion_?"

"Yah, dia cukup terkenal. Dia dan istrinya yang sudah meninggal," Chanyeol merapikan dasinya. "Kau mungkin telah mendengar tentang mereka. Boss-ku adalah seorang perancang busana."

"Apa?! Perancang busana?"

"Ya. Busananya dikenal dengan nama _Dragons_."

"Oh. Aku pernah mendengar nama itu," kata Tao. "Mereka memiliki baju-baju yang bagus."

Chanyeol dan Tao mulai berjalan menuju pintu masuk. Chanyeol mengambil kuncinya dan membuka pintu masuknya. Sebenarnya, mereka harus berjalan sedikit lagi untuk mencapai pintu masuk yang 'sebenarnya'. Tao terpukau dengan taman yang berada mengapit jalan masuk.

"Walaupun boss memiliki empat rumah di seluruh dunia, dia lebih sering berada di sini. Di Korea." Chanyeol menceritakan tentang bossnya kepada Tao, tapi perhatian Tao rupanya terbagi dengan bunga-bunga dan patung-patung yang menurutnya sangat indah. Ketika mereka telah berada dekat dengan pintu masuk yang sebenarnya, Tao benar-benar terpesona.

"Ini semua lantai granit putih?!" Tao berjongkok agar bisa mendapatkan pemandangan yang lebih baik akan lantainya. "Cantik."

Tao berdiri dan melihat ke segala arah; Semuanya sangat indah dan dia seperti merasa iri kepada boss Chanyeol. Saat mereka berjalan, Tao berhenti dan menatap pada satu lukisan.

"Oh! Aku tau yang satu itu!"

Chanyeol berhenti dan berjalan kembali kearah Tao. "Oh, itu. Ya, istri boss yang sudah meninggal melukisnya," Mata Tao melebar. "Dia merupakan pelukis terkenal dan juga pemain piano, tapi dia biasanya terkenal karena lukisannya." Chanyeol melihat kearah Tao yang terlihat khawatir. Mungkin ia khawatir kalau matanya akan melompat keluar dari rongganya. "T-Tao?"

"Jangan bilang kalau sekarang kita sedang berada di rumah pelukis terkenal itu! Tai?"

"Erm, ya? Tai adalah istri boss-ku yang sudah meninggal. Bagaimana kau bisa tau?"

Tao tidak dapat bernafas. Dia sangat gembira dengan fakta kalau dia tengah berada di rumah sang pelukis terkenal dan pemain piano, Tai. "Aku telah melihat semua lukisannya di majalah, dan sejak saat itu aku mengoleksi semua majalah yang memuat lukisannya," Dia mulai bertepuk tangan. "Dia adalah pelukis favoritku untuk sepanjang waktu!"

Chanyeol tertawa kecil dan mengisyaratkan Tao untuk mengikutinya ke ruang tamu. Dalam perjalanan ke sana, Tao menemukan banyak kesulitan untuk tetap mengikuti Chanyeol karena di sepanjang perjalanan, banyak sekali lukisan yang dibuat oleh pelukis favoritnya. Sebenarnya kematiannya adalah kejadian yang menyedihkan; dia akan sangat gembira jika dia bisa bertemu dengan Tai secara nyata.

Ketika berada di ruang tamu, Tao lebih terkesan lagi. Semua tempat terisi dengan perabotan modern ditambah dengan beberapa lukisan yang beberapa dibuat oleh Tai dan beberapa dibuat oleh Picasso.

"Ini.. Aku bersumpah kalau ini -,"

Perkataannya terpotong ketika ia merasakan sesuatu menubruk kakinya. Dia langsung melihat kebawah dan ia dapat melihat seorang anak laki-laki dengan rambut hitam yang tengah melihatnya.

'_Oh?_'

Anak kecil itu terlihat seperti panda kecil karena matanya. Bagi Tao, anak laki-laki itu terlihat manis sekali.

"Halo," Tao melambaikan tangannya kepada anak laki-laki itu. Bagaimanapun, anak laki-laki itu menatap Tao, memiringkan kepalanya seperti sedang mempelajari Tao.

"Yitao!"

Sang anak laki-laki, Yitao, cepat-cepat menolehkan kepalanya dan langsung berlari. Tak lama setelah kepergian Yitao, seorang pengasuh terlihat, sepertinya ia kehabisan nafas; dia meletakan tangannya di lutut dan berusaha menghirup udara sebanyak yang ia bisa.

"A-Apa kalian melihat…," pengasuh itu terbatuk. "Yi-Yitao?"

Chanyeol menganggukan kepalanya dan menunjuk kearah Yitao pergi tadi. Pengasuh itu terlihat mulai marah.

"Bilang kepada tuan kalau aku berhenti! Aku tidak dapat menangani anak ini!" Pengasuh itu berhenti berbicara dan berjalan menuju tangga.

Chanyeol menghela nafas dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Itu pengasuh ke 10 bulan ini."

"A-Apa?! Kau, kau bercanda!" Tao benar-benar terkejut dengan perkataan Chanyeol. Bagaimana bisa seorang anak-anak menciptakan begitu banyak masalah? Dia piker anak itu berperilaku baik, menilai tempat ia tinggal.

"Erm, yah…," Chanyeol menjelaskan tentang anak itu kepada Tao. "Masalahnya adalah, anak itu tidak berbicara. Bahkan setelah kematian Ibunya dua tahun yang lalu, dia tidak pernah berbicara sepatah-kata pun. Sejak boss terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, penjagaan Yitao selalu diserahkan kepada para pengasuh. Tapi para pengasuh selalu memiliki masalah dengan Yitao; dia tidak berbicara dan tidak mendengarkan ucapan mereka. Mereka jadi tidak tau kalau mereka membuat Yitao senang atau tidak. Seorang pengasuh memberikan Yitao makanan, tapi dia malah mendorong piring itu, menyebabkan piring itu jatuh dan pecah mengenai lantai granit. Pengasuh itu ingin membuatkan sesuatu untuk Yitao makan, tapi ia tidak pernah memberitahu apa yang ia inginkan. Kapanpun mereka ingin memakaikan Yitao baju, mereka tidak pernah berhasil karena Yitao selalu mendorong mereka. Dan, yah. Mereka menemukan kalau keluar itu lebih mudah."

"Oh…," Tao merasa kasihan kepada Yitao karena anak itu kehilangan Ibunya dalam usia yang sangat muda, dan ia juga merasa kasihan kepada para pengasuh. Keadaan itu pasti sangat sulit.

"Ya. Boss sebenarnya ingin memiliki dua pengasuh saat ini, untuk tetap memperhatikan Yitao, tapi…," Chanyeol menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya. "Sepertinya itu tidak akan terwujud. Yah ikuti aku; ruangan boss ada di sini."

Mereka berjalan menyusuri lorong, melalui lebih banyak lukisan dan bingkai yang berisikan foto keluarga. Tao tidak menaruh banyak perhatian kepada foto-foto itu, perhatiannya lebih banyak tertuju pada lukisan. Tanpa waktu lama, mereka telah berada di depan pintu yang terbuat dari kaca. Chanyeol mengetuk pintunya dan masuk ke dalam. Tao mengikutinya; dia melihat ke sekeliling ruangan yang terisi dengan rak-rak berisi buku, tanaman di samping, dan komputer Mac yang terletak di meja. Sedihnya, dia tidak dapat melihat sang boss sepenuhnya. Dia hanya dapat melihat bagian belakang dari kursi kantor yang terbuat dari kulit berwarna hitam itu.

"Boss, aku membawa seseorang untuk mengambil pekerjaan pengasuh itu, tapi…," Chanyeol mengusap bagian belakang kepalanya. "Kelihatannya pengasuh yang satu memutuskan untuk berhenti. Dia sedang membereskan barang-barangnya sekarang, dan tampaknya akan pergi."

Lelaki itu memutar-balik kursinya, namun sama sekali tidak melirik kearah Chanyeol maupun Tao. Tao terkejut karena lelaki yang tengah duduk itu terlihat sangat tampan. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya dan berusaha mengusir jauh-jauh pikiran itu.

_'Buat kesan yang baik Tao. Kesan yang baik…,_'

Lelaki itu menghela nafasnya. "Aku sudah merasakannya, baiklah kalau begitu," Dia meletakan kertas yang sedaritadi dipegangnya di meja. "Bawa wanita itu kemari."

Tao mengerutkan alisnya. "_Oh, ya. Pengasuh biasanya pekerjaan wanita. Yah, dia pasti terkejut._"

"Boss, umm, seharusnya anda mengatakan, bawa 'pria' itu kemari."

Lelaki di depan mereka dengan cepat mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat Tao. "Pria, Chanyeol," Lelaki itu bersandar di kursinya. "Dia tau kan, kalau pengasuh itu pekerjaan yang biasanya dikerjakan oleh perempuan. Apakah dia… bingung tentang jenis kelaminnya atau sesuatu?"

Tao merona, "_Aku tidak bingung tentang jenis kelaminku!_"

"Aku itu 100% lelaki!" Tao sedikit marah pada lelaki yang berada di depannya ini. Dia itu 100% lelaki dan tentu saja ia mengetahuinya, tapi dia tidak peduli. Ini untuk Luhan dan Yixing.

"Jelas sekali kalau kau ini bingung tentang jenis kelaminmu."

"Apa?! Tidak! Aku -,"

"K-Kris, ayolah. Dia membutuhkan pekerjaan. Dan dia akan bekerja keras. Benarkan, Tao?" Chanyeol menyikut Tao.

"Ya, aku akan bekerja dengan baik." Tao menggerutu.

"Baik. Pergi, Chanyeol. Aku akan menanyakannya beberapa pertanyaan dan siapkan mobilnya." Kris meletakan beberapa kertas di dalam sebuah map. "Aku harus pergi ke gedung Epitome untuk menemui Jihwan dan Chaerin."

Chanyeol menganggukan kepalanya dan mengatakan pada Tao –tanpa suara, 'Semoga berhasil!'. Tao menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan khawatir, tapi ia mengangguk. Dia pergi meninggalkan ruangan, dan hal itu membuat Tao sedikit gugup. Dia mengeraskan suaranya kepada, semoga, bossnya.

"Jadi Tao," Kris membuka tas kerjanya dan memasukkan map itu kedalamnya. "Kenapa pengasuh?"

"Um, aku membutuhkan uangnya, untuk membantu saudaraku," Tao bergeser sedikit.

"Hm. Dipecat dari pekerjaanmu sebelumnya?"

"Tidak.. Aku hanya ingin mendapatkan lebih banyak uang, kedua saudaraku masuk Rumah Sakit, dan Ayahku sudah terlalu tua dan dia tidak bisa membayar sebagian besar tagihan dan hal-hal lainnya. Aku hanya ingin mendapat lebih banyak uang jadi aku bisa mengirimkannya kepada keluarga-ku di China. Kau tau, aku ingin membantu."

"Oh, mereka tinggal di China?"

"Y-Ya,"

"Oh," Kris menutup tas kerjanya. "Punya pengalaman dengan anak kecil?"

"Um, aku yang termuda di keluargaku jadi -,"

"Jadi itu berarti kau tidak punya."

"Ta-Tapi aku bisa belajar! Um, aku terlatih dengan bela-diri, jadi aku bisa melindunginya -,"

"Aku tidak butuh dia dilindungi, aku butuh seseorang yang bisa menjaganya. Memasak. Menjaganya ketika dia sedang sakit -,"

"Aku akan melakukan yang terbaik! Aku berjanji! Berikan aku kesempatan!"

Kris meliriknya dengan ekspresi acuh tak acuh. Dia lalu berdiri, memegang tas kantornya. "Jam tujuh tepat."

"A-Apa?"

"Jam tujuh. Aku tidak punya pilihan karena anakku tidak punya pengasuh sekarang. Kau diterima." Dia mulai berjalan mengitari meja. "Bayarannya sekitar 500.000,0 Won, dan akan dibayarkan setiap bulan."

"I-Itu bayarannya?"

"Ya. Dan apakah kau tinggal dekat dari sini?"

Tao menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tinggal cukup jauh dari sini. Aku harus naik bus untuk sampai ke rumah Chanyeol, dan kira-kira itu membutuhkan waktu 20 menit."

"Hm," Kris meletakan tangannya di dagunya. "Berarti kau harus tinggal disini."

"Apa?!"

"Berteriaklah lebih kencang," Kris berkata dengan nada sarkastik. "Kau akan tinggal disini. Kalau tidak, itu hanya akan menghabiskan waktu yang lama bagimu untuk tiba di sini." Kris berjalan melalui Tao, ke pintunya yang terbuat dari kaca.

"Ta-Tapi pekerjaanku yang lain dan juga apartemenku -,"

"Berhentilah dan pindah kesini," Kris melihat melalui bahunya. "Ku tebak bayaranku lebih besar, kan? Ditambah, kau akan tinggal disini gratis. Yang ku minta padamu hanyalah menjaga anakku."

"Um.. Aku..," Tao tidak dapat berkata-kata. Dia mendapatkan pekerjaannya dan bayarannya sangat baik. Lebih baik dari pekerjaannya yang lama, tapi itu berarti dia harus berhenti dari pekerjaannya dan pindah untuk hidup bersama lelaki ini, dan menjaga anaknya.

"Dengar," Tao mendongak dan melihat Kris yang saat ini tengah mengecek jamnya. "Aku harus pergi. Aku mengharapkanmu untuk mulai jam tujuh pagi, menyiapkan sarapan untuk anakku. Manfaatkan waktu ini untuk berhenti dari pekerjaanmu dan lainnya. Supirku yang lain, Chen, akan mengantarkanmu karena aku membutuhkan Chanyeol. Kau akan menemukan Chen di dapur." Setelah mengatakan itu, Kris membuka pintu ruangannya dan pergi.

"B-Baik."

_'Baekhyun benar. Dia sangat.. acuh tak acuh._' Tao menghela nafasnya. '_Tapi aku akan melakukannya! Untuk Luhan dan Yixing!_'

- (TAORIS) - (TAORIS) - (TAORIS) -

Hai. Jadi kali ini, mungkin karena saya udah terlalu mentok dengan semua FF yang sedang dalam tahap lanjut, saya mutusin buat ngelakuin ini. Iya, jadi translater fanfic.

Saya tau kok translate-an saya masih abal. Jadi kalo ada yang salah mohon dimaafkan ya. Kan ini bulan puasa (?) *lahapahubungannya.

Ide, plot, semua isi dari cerita ini merupakan milik CoffeeMilk. Saya cuma jadi translatornya ga lebih.

Kalau ada yang mau baca versi englishnya: Google Search: asianfanfics - CoffeeMilk - Nanny

P.S: Ada yang mau ikut bantuin saya nge-translate fanfic ini? Hahah.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Nanny.

Genre: Fluff, Comedy

Main Couple: TaoRis

Supporting: OC Child: Yi Tao; EXO; multi-kpop stars

Description/Summary: Tao membutuhkan pekerjaan untuk membantu saudaranya yang berada di China. Sahabatnya, Baekhyun, memberitahunya tentang lowong pekerjaan yang diberitahu oleh Chanyeol, kekasih Baekhyun. Tetapi pekerjaan itu adalah… pengasuh.

A/N: I do not own this story. All the story-line is belong to **CoffeeMilk**.

- (TAORIS) - (TAORIS) - (TAORIS) -

Tao keluar dari ruang kerja itu dan menutup pintunya dengan perlahan.

'Lumayan juga.'

Tao berbalik dan berjalan menuju ruang tamu mansion Kris.

'Tunggu.. Apa itu ada di sana tadi?' Tao melihat dua patung kecil di lantai. 'Aku yakin tadi patung itu tidak ada di sini... atau...' Tao menoleh ke belakang dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya. 'Apakah aku... atau...'

Tao bingung sekarang; dia tidak bisa mengingat tadi Chanyeol dan dirinya masuk lewat sebelah kiri atau kanan.

"Baiklah, aku yakin lewat sebelah sini... bukan, tapi patung itu tidak di sana tadi...atau mungkin," Tao berbalik lalu melompat terkejut saat ia melihat Yitao berdiri di ujung lorong.

'Astaga!' Tao menaruh tangannya di dada. 'Anak itu! Ah, tunggu sebentar...! Yitao!'

"Ah, Yitao?"

Anak kecil itu hanya berdiri, sambil memegang boneka alpaca-nya.

"Um, apa kamu tahu kemana aku harus pergi? Sepertinya aku tersesat.. Hei tunggu!"

Yitao berlari; Tao mengikuti Yitao.

'Mungkin dia mau mengeluarkanku dari tempat yang membingungkan ini!'

Yitao berbelok di pojokan dan Tao berjuang agar tidak kehilangan sosoknya. Saat Tao berbelok ke kanan, Tao berhenti untuk mengumpulkan napas.

'Aku yakin... Dia seorang atlit lari.' Tao terbatuk kecil dan mencoba mengumpulkan napasnya kembali. 'Sial, aku kehilangannya.' Ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Tapi, setidaknya ia tidak berada di lorong yang membingungkan tadi.

Tao sekarang berada di ruang tamu lain yang dicat dengan warna yang lembut, tidak seperti di ruang tamu pertama yang tadi ia masuki, semuanya hanya berupa tembok putih dengan aksen berwarna hitam. Tao mulai berkeliling, mengagumi perabotan dan tanaman kecil di sekitarnya. Harum bunganya yang menyejukkan membuat Tao merasa hangat di dalam.

Tao mengalihkan perhatian dari bunga itu untuk melihat sebuah lukisan keluarga di atasnya.

'Wah!' Matanya melebar. 'Lukisan ini sangat.. mengagumkan!' Tao mendekati lukisan itu untuk melihatnya lebih dekat.

Lukisan itu adalah potret diri Kris dan mendiang istrinya, Tai.

"Cantik sekali." Tao berkata pada dirinya sendiri. Tai terlihat sempurna di lukisan itu. Matanya memancarkan ketulusan, ekspresi wajahnya terlihat sangat polos. "Aku tebak Yitao memikiki semua gen ibunya." Tai mempunyai rambut ikal panjang sepinggang yang berwarna hitam dan matanya seperti mata panda. "Mungkin Yitao mendapat tingginya dari Kris. Dia terlihat cukup tinggi."

Ia kembali menatap lukisan itu. "Sungguh sangat disayangkan.. ia juga masih muda." Tao berjalan pergi dan mulai mencari jalan untuk keluar.

"Rumah ini terlalu besar! Aku serius!" Tao berbisik pada dirinya sendiri. Tao kembali berjalan, sampai ia mendengar suara seseorang. "Oh! Ada orang!" Tao berjalan dengan cepat menuju sumber dari suara itu. Ia akhirnya sampai, dan berakhir di dapur. Tao mengintip ke dalam dan melihat lelaki lain yang memakai seragam yang sama dengan Chanyeol, hanya saja warnanya emas bukan merah anggur seperti milik Chanyeol. Lelaki itu berbicara dengan seorang lain berbaju putih yang sedang memasak. Tao perlahan menghampiri mereka dan terbatuk kecil untuk mendapatkan perhatian mereka. Keduanya terkejut.

"Siapa kau?" salah satu dari mereka yang berpipi bulat berkata, sambil mengacungkan pisau padanya. "Aku akan memanggil petugas keamanan!"

"T-tunggu! Aku pekerja baru di sini! A-aku pengasuh Yitao!"

"Apa?" kata lelaki satunya. "Pengasuh? Apa yang terjadi dengan pengasuh lainnya?"

"Um, ia keluar." Tao menggosok belakang lehernya. "Ia baru saja berhenti. Aku pengasuh baru Yitao."

"Oh," kedua lelaki itu bertatapan satu sama lain, lalu kembali menatap Tao. "Yah, baiklah," kata lelaki berpipi bulat. "Oh ya, namaku Xiumin. Aku koki di sini." Lalu, ia menunjuk lelaki di sampingnya. "Dan dia Chen, salah satu supir Kris."

Tao menunduk kepada keduanya. "Salam kenal. Namaku Tao."

Xiumin menunduk. "Apa kamu menginginkan sesuatu untuk di makan?" Ia berjalan menuju lemari pendingin untuk mengambil beberapa bahan makanan.

"Tidak usah. Um, sebenarnya Kris menyuruhku untuk menemuimu." kata Tao sambil melihat pada Chen.

"Aku?"

Tao mengangguk. "Ya. Dia ingin aku kembali ke apartemenku dan mengambil barang-barangku. Aku akan tinggal di sini mulai sekarang. Aku ingin meminta tolong temanku, er, Chanyeol, tapi Kris mengajaknya pergi."

Chen mengangguk. "Baiklah, ayo kita pergi sekarang jika kau mau."

"Ya, tolong, itu akan lebih baik."

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar." Chen berjalan ke belakang Xiumin lalu memutar badan Xiumin.

Chen mencium bibir Xiumin singkat. "Aku akan segera kembali Baoziku yang manis!" Chen berlalu dengan tertawa, meninggalkan Xiumin yang wajahnya memerah sedang menutupi mulutnya.

"Chen! Kau.. Kau!" Xiumin mendengus dan berbalik kepada Tao. "Aku minta maaf soal ini."

Tao tertawa. "Itu sangat manis." Ia tersenyum pada Xiumin dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal sambil melambaikan tangan; ia mengikuti Chen dan mereka berdua meninggalkan rumah. Tao masuk ke mobil Chen dan mereka berangkat menuju tempat Tao.

"Jadi... Tao kan?" Chen menoleh pada Tao yang mengangguk. "Kenapa melamar sebagai nanny?"

"Pekerjaan ini seharusnya menjadi pekerjaan tambahan. Aku hanya ingin menghasilkan uang lebih karena saudaraku. Mereka masuk rumah sakit dan ayahku sudah tua dan tidak bisa membayar untuk itu."

"Oh, aku turut bersedih. Aku harap tidak ada yang serius."

Tao mengangguk. "Terima kasih." Ia terbatuk kecil. "Um, aku punya pertanyaan."

"Katakanlah."

"Ah, apa...tidak aneh untuk seorang nanny tinggal di rumah majikannya?"

Chen menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, tidak juga. Nanny sebelumnya tinggal di rumahnya. Sebagian besar nanny tinggal di mansion, sementara sebagian lain tinggal di luar, tapi kebanyakan mereka tinggal di mansion karena tempat tinggal mereka jauh."

"Oh, aku mengerti." Tao menolehkan pandangannya lurus ke jalan. "Aku hanya ingin bertanya. Hanya merasa sedikit aneh. Terima kasih telah menjelaskannya."

"Tidak masalah. Jika ada yang lain, tanyakan saja padaku atau baoziku tentang apapun." Chen mulai terkekeh. "Jadi apa ini pertama kalinya kau bekerja sebagai nanny?"

"Iya."

"Ah, tapi kau tahu caranya memasak, membersihkan rumah, dan semua pekerjaan rumah tanggakan?"

Tao menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, aku tidak tahu... Tapi, aku tahu cara membersihkan, karena hal itu harus bagiku yang tinggal sendiri."

Chen terkekeh. "Itu benar sekali."

"Tapi, aku akan belajar mengerjakan semua itu. Aku rasa tidak terlalu sulit."

- (TAORIS) - (TAORIS) - (TAORIS)

Keduanya sekarang tengah berada di tempat tinggal Tao. Tao dengan cepat menempatkan barang-barangnya di koper dan dia hanya membawa barang yang memang sangat dia butuhkan. Sementara Chen menyimpan koper-kopernya, Tao berbicara dengan pemilik apartemennya. Tentu saja pemilik apartemen itu sedih Tao pergi, tapi dia mengharapkan yang terbaik untuk Tao.

"Sekarang, kita harus pergi ke tempat kerjaku jadi aku bisa mengundurkan diri."

Chen menyalakan mobilnya. "Oke. Tunjukkan jalan kesana."

Ketika telah sampai disana, Tao menyampaikan pengunduran dirinya, walaupun sebenarnya dia tidak mau. Dia sangat sedih ketika melihat bossnya memohon padanya untuk tidak pergi.

"Maaf, tapi aku harus melakukan ini."

"Oh, baiklah," Si boss menghela nafasnya. "Aku mendoakan yang terbaik untukmu." Tao mengangguk dan membungkukkan punggungnya. Tao melambaikan tangannya dan melangkah menuju mobil Chen.

"Siap?"

Tao menghela nafasnya. "Ya. Ayo pergi."

Keduanya masuk ke dalam mobil. "Kau tahu," Chen berkata ketika ia duduk di tempatnya. "Kita harus pergi ke toko seragam untuk kau kerja. Kau tidak memiliki satu pun, kan?" Tao menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bagus! Ayo pergi untuk membelinya."

"T-Tapi, apa seragam yang seperti dipakai oleh para perawat dan sebagainya?"

"Jenis yang sama. Blahblah, ya." Chen mengatakannya sambil memainkan tangannya di udara. Membuat Tao tertawa kecil karenanya.

Chen mulai menjalankan mobilnya sampai mereka akhirnya sampai di sebuah toko pakaian kecil.

"Aku akan membantumu," Chen keluar dari mobil dan berlari kecil kearah Tao. "Aku pikir kita harus membeli 5 seragam untukmu. Memakai satu dua kali sehari atau hanya sehari tergantung dengan bagaimana keadaannya." Mereka memasuki toko itu dan mulai melihat ke sekeliling.

"Oh Tao! Ambil yang ini!" Tao memutar tubuhnya lalu tertawa kecil. "Seragam dengan motif panda ini sangat manis! Ambil yang ini!"

"Oke, tentu." Tao mengambil pakaian itu dari tangan Chen.

"Oh," Chen memegang satu seragam di hadapan Tao. "Dan yang ini juga! Disini ada dinosaurus kecilnya!"

"Te-Tentu, Chen," Dia mengambil seragamnya. "Sebenarnya, kau bisa memilih pakaiannya untukku."

"Bagus! Aku akan segera kembali!" Chen dengan cepat menelusuri toko itu. Berusaha untuk mencari pakaian yang paling bagus untuk lelaki panda itu. Tanpa banyak waktu, Chen kembali dengan tiga pakaian lainnya di tangannya. "Ini akan bagus untukmu."

Tao menganggukan kepalanya dan mereka berdua berjalan menuju kasir. Tao membayar untuk seragamnya dan berterimakasih untuk wanita yang ada di kasir. Dengan itu, Chen dan Tao kembali masuk ke mobil dan berjalan kembali ke rumah Kris. Omong-omong, sekarang sudah sore dan baik Chen maupun Tao belum makan siang sama sekali.

"Sini, berikan kepadaku," Chen menunjuk kepada salah satu koper Tao; Tao memberikan salah satu kopernya kepada Chen dan mengikuti Chen ke dalam rumah. Mereka berjalan sampai pada akhirnya mereka berhenti di pintu. "Ini akan menjadi kamarmu." Chen menunjuk pintunya. Tao menghela nafas.

"Serius deh, aku akan tersesat," Tao melihat ke belakang. "Aku bahkan tidak ingat bagaimana kita bisa sampai di sini."

Chen tertawa kecil. "Jangan khawatir. Ini salah satu hal yang nantinya kau akan terbiasa juga. Ayo, kamarmu sudah siap." Chen membuka pintunya dan mata Tao melebar begitu melihat kamar yang sangat bagus di hadapannya.

"Wah!" Kamar Tao memiliki dinding putih dengan beberapa lukisan yang dilukis oleh Tai menggantung di dinding. Ini adalah kamar yang modern dan kelihatannya sangat tidak terjangkau oleh Tao. Kamarnya bahkan tidak terlihat seperti kamarnya yang dulu. Mungkin Tao tidak dapat memberikan vas yang ada di meja. "Kau yakin ini kamar untuk pengasuh? Kelihatannya ini seperti kamar untuk tamu." Tao berkata tanpa ingin masuk ke dalam kamarnya, takut mengotori lantai dengan sepatunya yang kotor.

"Kris suka dengan barang-barang yang berkelas. Walaupun itu berarti kalau kamar pengasuh harus sangat bagus juga." Chen meletakkan koper Tao di dalam. "Ayo, kau lapar, kan? Kita tidak makan siang atau sebagainya."

Tao mengikuti Chen, tentu saja setelah menutup pintu kamarnya dengan hati-hati. Dengan cepat ia berlari kecil untuk mengejar sang supir, dia tidak ingin tersesat. Tanpa waktu lama, mereka telah sampai di dapur. Disapa oleh masakan Xiumin.

"Yah! Baunya enak~!" Tao mencegah air liur jatuh dari bibirnya di hadapan sang koki.

Xiumin terkikik. "Aku bisa membuatkan sesuatu untukmu. Apa yang kau mau?"

Chen memeluk Xiumin dari belakang. "Hm. Aku ingin sandwich."

"Yak!" Xiumin berbalik dan menyentil dahi Chen. "Aku bertanya pada Tao bukan padamu!"

"Sebenarnya, sandwich kedengaran enak." Tao tersenyum melihat kelakuan pasangan di hadapannya ini.

"Oke," Xiumin menggoyangkan tubuhnya, berusaha untuk keluar dari genggaman Chen, dan itu hanya membuat Chen merengek. "Duduk di sana bersama Tao." Dia menunjuk dengan sendoknya.

"Ya, _honey_," Chen menyeret kakinya dan duduk di meja dapur. Dia menepuk tempat duduk di sebelahnya, menunjukan kalau Tao harus duduk. Ketika Xiumin sedang membuat sandwich, mereka mendengar erangan. Membuat Tao menoleh.

"A-Apa itu?"

"Hm? Apa?" Chen memutar kepalanya untuk melihat Tao.

"Su-Suara itu! Tadi seseorang mengerang!"

"Oh, mungkin saja itu -,"

"Xiumin! Aku lapar!"

"Berbicara tentang si _devil_…," Chen bersandar di kursinya. Tao mencari darimana suara itu berasal. Laki-laki lain datang dengan ekspresi jengkel di wajahnya.

"Xiumin," Lelaki itu mengusap matanya. "Aku lapar."

Xiumin mengangguk dan menunjuk ke tempat dimana Chen dan Tao duduk. "Duduk di sana dan aku akan membuatkan sandwich untukmu. Oh, dan perkenalkan dirimu kepada pengasuh yang baru."

Lelaki itu berjalan ke meja dan mencari sosok sang pengasuh baru, tapi yang ia lihat hanya Tao yang duduk di samping Chen. "Dimana dia?" Lelaki itu bertanya ketika ia menoleh ke Xiumin.

"Duduk tepat di sebelah Chen."

Lelaki itu memeriksa dan ia melihat Tao dengan ekspresi terkejut di wajahnya. "K-Kau, kau pengasuhnya?"

Tao mengangguk. "Ya. Pengasuh baru untuk Yitao."

"Jadi," Lelaki itu duduk. "Kau itu… wanita dengan penampilan sangat lelaki?"

"Sehun!" Xiumin memarahi Sehun. "Itu tidak sopan! Cepat minta maaf!"

Orang yang bernama Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menoleh kearah Tao. "Maaf tentang itu. Namaku Sehun, seperti yang kau tau, dan aku adalah tukang kebun rumah ini."

Tao menganggukan kepalanya. "Namaku Tao. Senang bertemu denganmu."

Xiumin berjalan menuju meja dan meletakan piring-piring dengan empat sandwich berbentuk kotak sempurna yang berada di hadapan mereka. "Makan, _guys_. Mau air putih, teh, limun dingin?"

"Aku hanya ingin air putih," Tao berkata sambil mengunyah sandwichnya.

"Aku juga," Dua orang lainnya berkata bersamaan. Dengan itu, Xiumin mengangguk dan mengambil empat buah gelas dan air putih.

"Jadi, Sehun," Orang yang lebih muda mengalihkan pandangannya dari sandwich untuk melihat kearah Tao. "Pasti butuh kerja keras, menjadi tukang kebun dan semacamnya. Aku melihat taman yang berada di luar dan juga tanaman yang berada di dalam rumah dan aku harus mengatakan, mereka terlihat sangat segar dan cantik."

Sehun mengusap mulutnya dengan serbet. "Terimakasih. Yah, itu memang benar. Tapi biasanya aku mengerjakan taman yang di luar. Tanaman yang ada di dalam itu palsu, yah, hampir semua palsu."

"Istri Kris yang sudah meninggal sangat suka memiliki tanaman dan bunga di dalam rumah," Xiumin berkata sambil duduk di hadapan Chen. "Kutebak Kris hanya ingin melanjutkannya. Biasanya, istrinya-lah yang akan memilih bunga dan lainnya, tapi sekarang, karena Kris sibuk dan sebagainya.. dia menyuruh Sehun untuk membeli beberapa bunga palsu dan menaruhnya di dalam rumah."

"Rumah ini berbau seperti, yah kau tau, seperti bunga," Chen berkata sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya. "Baunya enak. Tapi sekarang, rumah ini berbau seperti, seperti rumah."

Tao tertawa kecil; ia menggigit sandwichnya. "Aku memiliki pertanyaan."

Xiumin melihat kearah Tao dan menaruh gelasnya. "Silakan."

"Aku tidak tau kalau itu hanya di tempatku atau bagaimana," Tao berdehem. "Apa yang terjadi pada Tai? Maksudku, berita-berita itu tidak pernah benar-benar mengatakannya. Aku tau ia sudah meninggal, tapi mereka tidak pernah mengatakan penyebabnya, jadi aku berfikir, kalau kalian tau mengenai ini."

Tiga pekerja itu hanya diam. Sehun menoleh kearah Xiumin, yang sedang merenungkan apakah ia seharusnya mengatakannya pada Tao atau tidak.

"_Well,_" Sehun membetulkan duduknya. "Alasan mengapa media tidak pernah mengatakannya adalah karena Kris membayar mereka untuk tidak mengatakannya."

"Oh?" Tao memiringkan kepalanya. "Kenapa ia membayar media untuk tidak mengatakannya?"

"Dia, _well_, dia mencegah media untuk memberitakannya karena ia tidak ingin Yitao tau. Begini, Tai mengalami kecelakaan mengerikan di London. Dia datang dari Paris, karena dia merupakan tuan dari salah satu galeri besar di sana, dan ingin melihat Kris membuka salah satu tokonya yang baru, tapi seorang pengendara yang mabuk menabrak mereka, untuk lebih jelasnya, pengendara itu menabrak sisi Tai. Kris sangat hancur bahwa ia harus menunda perilisan tokonya. Dia tidak ingin Yitao tau karena Yitao terlalu muda dan sebagainya."

"Ya Tuhan," wajah Tao memucat. "Itu sangat mengerikan," Dia melihat ke sandwichnya yang baru ia makan setengah. "Sangat banyak rumor tentang bagaimana ia meninggal, tapi aku hanya ingin tau.. yang benar."

"Hm," Xiumin berdehem. "Untuk melanjutkannya, Kris pulang ke rumah beberapa minggu kemudian dan mengatakan kepada semua pekerjanya tentang kejadian itu dan memaksa kami untuk tidak mengatakan apapun pada Yitao." Xiumin menghela nafas. "Aku ingat ketika Kris pulang kerumah, Yitao berlari kearahnya, memeluk kakinya dan menanyakan dimana Ibunya. Dia tau kalau Tai seharusnya pulang bersama Kris, tapi bagi Kris, dia menghindari pertanyaan ini dan mengatakan padanya untuk pergi karena Kris sudah terlalu lelah. Dan beberapa hari kemudian, Yitao kembali bertanya dan Kris tetap tidak mengatakan apapun padanya. Yitao menangis, menangis terlalu kencang sampai Kris hendak meledak dan ya, dia meledak."

Mata Tao melebar.

"Kris sangat marah dan berteriak kepadanya," Xiumin melihat kearah jari-jarinya. "Itu adalah pertama kalinya bagi kami mendengarnya berteriak. Dia tidak pernah berteriak sebelumnya, bahkan ketika kami melakukan kesalahan, kecil maupun besar, ia akan berkata 'itu baik-baik saja' atau 'hati-hati'. Sesuatu seperti itu."

Sehun menganggukan kepalanya. "Hal itu benar-benar mengejutkan kami. Hal itu mungkin merupakan hal paling menakutkan dari semuanya. Tapi itu bukan hal yang paling buruk. Tanpa sengaja Kris mengatakan kalau Tai sudah meninggal. Ya Tuhan, kau harus melihat wajah Yitao saat itu. Matanya bagaikan burung hantu dan airmata mulai terbentuk di matanya. Hatiku hanya.. kau tau, terasa hancur ketika melihatnya," Sehun menghela nafasnya. "Dan sejak saat itu, Yitao tidak pernah berbicara." Dia melihat kearah Tao. "Waktu itu dia berumur 2 tahun, sekarang dia berumur 4 tahun."

"Apa?!" Tao benar-benar terkejut. '_Yitao tidak bicara selama 2 tahun? Tapi.. bagaimana...,_' Tao merasa hatinya sesak. '_Malangnya Yitao._'

"Sekarang," Chen bersandar di atas meja untuk mengistirahatkan sikunya. "Seisi rumah tidak seperti dulu lagi. Aku yakin Yitao sangat rindu bermain bersama ayahnya, dan aku yakin Kris juga, tapi dia hanya merasa bersalah karena berteriak pada anaknya beberapa tahun yang lalu," Dia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Sekarang hubungan mereka sangatlah jauh. Aku ingin tahu Yitao akan tumbuh menjadi apa. Aku bahkan lupa bagaimana suaranya."

Xiumin dan Sehun menganggukan kepala; Tao duduk di sana penuh dengan kesedihan. Dia tidak dapat membayangkan apabila dirinya yang berada di posisi Yitao. Dia tidak berbicara pada ayahnya selama 2 tahun; dia mungkin akan gila. Tao memiliki hubungan yang baik dan kuat dengan keluarganya, terutama ayahnya; dia seperti sahabatnya sendiri.

Tao menghela nafasnya; suasana sunyi. Xiumin meminum minumannya sedangkan dua orang lainnya melanjutkan makannya.

"Um, tentang apa yang Chanyeol bilang, tentang Yitao tidak mendengarkan ucapan yang lain, apakah itu benar?"

Xiumin tertawa kecil. "Itu semacam, yah, benar. Kadang dia tidak mendengarkan, tapi dia masih kecil, kan?" Tao mengangguk. "_Well_, ada saat-saad dimana dia tidak mendengarkan."

"Dia paling sering mendengarkan Xiumin, tapi tidak pernah berbicara dengannya," kata Sehun. "Kebanyakan seperti uji coba bagi para pengasuh. Sebagian pengasuh tidak sabaran, lalu mereka memutuskan untuk pergi," Sehun menjentikkan jarinya. "Seperti itu. Tapi ada beberapa yang bersedia untuk melakukannya, tapi akhirnya mereka pergi karena mereka tidak dapat melakukan itu."

Tao mengangguk, namun ia sedikit gugup. '_Bagaimana jika Yitao mendorongku ke dinding? Aku akan gila dan mungkin akan berhenti… lalu aku tidak dapat mengirim uang untuk Luhan dan Yixing… Tidak! Ayo Tao, kau pasti bisa melakukannya!_'

Ketika memantapkan hatinya, Sehun memiringkan kepalanya, melihat kearah Tao. "Kau tau," ia menaruh tangannya di bawah dagu. "Kau terlihat seperti Tai."

Xiumin dan Chen melihat kearah Tao dan memiringkan kepala mereka. Tao melihat mereka dengan ekspresi aneh. "A-Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

Sehun memberi isyarat dengan matanya. "Kau punya… seperti mata dan bibirnya," Sehun mengangkat tangannya dan membuat bingkai dengan tangannya itu. "Hanya wajahmu. Yang kau butuhkan sekarang hanyalah rambut panjang bergelombang dan, BUM! Kau adalah Tai."

Xiumin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, sedangkan Chen mulai tertawa. Tao memutar bola matanya. "Sehun, aku sudah men-checknya pagi ini dan sangat positif kalau aku ini lelaki."

"Bukan, bukan. Yang aku katakan adalah kau mirip dengan Tai. Hanya dari bagian leher keatas."

"Tai adalah dewi yang anggun! Walaupun dia sudah meninggal, semoga dia beristirahat dengan tenang, aku, jika aku perempuan, tidak akan terlihat seperti dia!"

Semua mulai tertawa kecil, bahkan Tao. Tawa itu terhenti ketika Xiumin melihat Yitao berdiri di pintu masuk.

"Oh Yitao," semua berbalik pada saat yang sama. Membuat Yitao bergeser karena merasa tidak nyaman. "Kau ingin makan sesuatu?"

Yitao menganggukan kepalanya, Xiumin berdiri dan berjalan menuju kulkas. "Ah, kita punya puding. Kau mau puding?"

Yitao menggelengkan kepalanya. "Umm, bagaimana dengan jeli?" Gelengan lain terlihat. "Um, coba kulihat," Xiumin menyebutkan daftar makanan yang ada di dalam kulkas, tapi Yitao akan menggelengkan kepalanya setiap kali. "Ah, bagaimana dengan stroberi? Kau ingin stroberi?"

Kali ini Yitao menganggukan kepalanya, membuat Xiumin tersenyum. "Baiklah. Duduk di dekat meja, ya? Aku akan membawa stroberinya kepadamu ketika mereka sudah siap." Yitao mengangguk sekali lagi dan berjalan untuk duduk di dekat meja.

"_Well_, aku akan keluar sekarang," Sehun berdiri sambil memegang piringnya. "Sampai nanti, Tao."

"Oke, sampai nanti." Tao memberikan lambaian kecil kepada Sehun. Ketika Sehun sudah pergi meninggalkan dapur, Chen berdiri.

"Aku akan kembali."

"Um," Chen merapikan kursinya lalu ia meletakkan piringnya di bak cucian. "Ba-Baiklah." Tao menghela nafas. Sekarang hanya ada dia dan anak kecil itu.

Tao menoleh kearah Yitao dan terkejut ketika melihat Yitao sedang menatap dirinya dengan mata besarnya yang mirip panda. "Erm," Tao bergeser di duduknya. '_Berfikir, Tao! Bicarakan sesuatu dengan anak ini!_'

"Ah, apa kabarmu, Yitao? Baik?" Tao mengancungkan jempolnya.

Yitao melihat kearah ibu jari Tao yang teracung dan memiringkan kepalanya seperti dia bingung dengan apa yang sedang Tao lakukan.

"Um," Tao mengusap bagian belakang kepalanya. "Aku Tao. Kalau kau tidak tau, aku akan menjadi pengasuhmu yang baru."

Yitao berkedip; dia berbalik dan kini memperhatikan Xiumin yang sudah kembali dan tengah berjalan menuju mereka.

'_Ini akan menjadi sesuatu yang sulit,_' Tao menghela nafasnya. _'Untuk Luhan dan Yixing!_'

- (TAORIS) - (TAORIS) - (TAORIS) -

Maaf untuk keterlambatannya. Dan terimakasih untuk review-review kemarin :) Untuk pertanyaan-pertanyaan dari kalian, iya, saya udah minta izin ke **CoffeeMilk**nya langsung untuk translate fic ini. Kalau ga percaya kalian bisa liat ke FF aslinya di AFF, di foreword-nya udah ada translate-an ini sebagai translate bentuk Indonesia-nya :)

Makasih buat **sweetgyu95 **sama **Jonanda Taw** yang udah mau bantuin saya nge-translate fic ini. Makasih yaa~ *deepbow

And also Thanks To: **Huang Nana Taoris EXOST**, meme, **BenS2Panda**, WulannS, **sweetgyu95**, rarega18, ayam ayam, Jijiyoyo, **GaemGyu92**, Guest, Dark Shine, .id, pandragonn, pinkpolar, **carkipul94**, **Jin Ki Tao**, **Swag Joker, PrinceTae, URuRuBaek, , dewilolola, Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw, 12Wolf, KissKris, renachun, ajib4ff, wyda joyer, Imeelia, zhoelichy, Kazehiro Yuki, Milky Andromeda, jettaome, Jonanda Taw, , 2TieKissKyumin, Oncean FOX, Nurfadillah, Asha lightyagamikun, Uchiha Aira, chirstalice**, gegeimnida**. **Makasih buat review kalian. Maaf ga bisa bales :' *deepbow*


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Nanny.

Genre: Fluff, Comedy

Main Couple: TaoRis

Supporting: OC Child: Yi Tao; EXO; multi-kpop stars

Description/Summary: Tao membutuhkan pekerjaan untuk membantu saudaranya yang berada di China. Sahabatnya, Baekhyun, memberitahunya tentang lowong pekerjaan yang diberitahu oleh Chanyeol, kekasih Baekhyun. Tetapi pekerjaan itu adalah… pengasuh.

A/N: I do not own this story. All the story-line is belong to **CoffeeMilk**.

- (TAORIS) - (TAORIS) - (TAORIS) -

Tao bergeser dalam tidurnya dan mengambil alarmnya. Dia memencet tombol _off_ lalu berbalik sehingga kini ia berbaring lagi. Tao mengusap matanya dan perlahan bangun dari tempat tidurnya.

Dia menguap. '_Dan sekarang semuanya akan di mulai._'

Tao bangun pada jam 6:30 pagi, karena jam tujuh dia sudah harus menyiapkan sarapan untuk Yitao. Dia membereskan tempat tidurnya dan memakai shower pribadi yang ada di kamarnya.

'_Sekarang, seragam yang mana? Panda atau dinasourus?_' Tao akhirnya memutuskan untuk memakai koin untuk menentukan seragam mana yang akan ia pakai.

'_Panda,_'

Dengan cepat, Tao memakai pakaiannya dan lari ke dapur untuk menyiapkan panda kecil itu sarapan.

'_Astaga!_'

Tao memukul dahinya ketika teringat bahwa ia tidak tau caranya memasak.

'_Apa yang akan aku lakukan sekarang?_' Tao mengerang sambil menyisir rambutnya dengan jari tangannya. '_Aku harus menanyakan pada Xiumin apakah dia bisa membantuku._' Dia menghela nafasnya.

'_Oh tunggu!_'

Tao teringat akan apa yang biasa Luhan lakukan untuk dia dan Yixing setiap pagi.

_"Ini dia!" Luhan meletakkan dua mangkok kecil di hadapan kedua adiknya. "Makanlah!"_

_Kemampuan memasak Luhan memang tidak terlalu bagus, tapi dia bisa memasak. Dia menggunakan _plain yogurt _dan meletakkan stroberi dengan pisang untuk membuat wajah senang yang sedang tersenyum di atas yogurt._

_"Dan ini roti bakar kalian!" Luhan meletakkan piring kecil di antara dua adiknya. Roti bakarnya lumayan simple dan roti itu selalu membuat Tao tersenyum ketika melihatnya. Roti itu menggunakan selai kacang dan juga potongan pisang untuk membuat wajah tersenyum._

"Aku dapat membuatnya! Masakan itu sangat simpel!" Tao berlari menuju kulkas dan berharap semoga di sana ada yogurt.

"Yess!" Tao meraih yogurt dari dalam kulkas dan menaruhnya di meja. "Sekarang tinggal mangkuknya, buahnya dan... rotinya." Dia meraih semua barang penting dan mulai membuat sarapan yang sama yang dibuat oleh Luhan untuknya dan Yixing.

"Oh Tao," Tao berbalik dan melihat Xiumin yang berjalan memasuki dapur. "Kau membuatkan sarapan untuk Yitao?"

Tao menganggukan kepalanya. "Iya, tapi hanya sesuatu yang sederhana," Dia melihat kearah sarapan yang ia siapkan. "Kakakku membuat sarapan seperti ini untukku. Yah, ini memang sederhana. Tapi ini lebih baik daripada tidak ada apa-apa."

Xiumin mengangguk. "Itu benar. Dan, itu terlihat bagus," Dia tersenyum kearah sarapan itu. "Sangat lucu!"

Tao tertawa kecil. "Terimakasih," Dia meletakkan piring dan mangkoknya diatas nampan. "Jadi, aku yang membawa Yitao turun atau…?"

"Oh, kau bawakan sarapan itu untuknya. Ia makan di dalam kamarnya."

"Dia makan di dalam… kamarnya?" Xiumin mengangguk.

"Ya, di dalam kamarnya."

Tao mengerutkan alisnya. Secara pribadi, Tao tidak menyukai hal itu; dia selalu berfikir kalau sebuah keluarga harus selalu makan bersama, tidak peduli seberapa sibuk-pun mereka, keluarga adalah nomor satu.

"Oh.. baiklah," Tao mengangkat nampannya dan berjalan menuju kamar Yitao. Tapi, tanpa selang waktu yang lama, dia kembali ke dapur.

"Um, Xiumin?" Xiumin berbalik dan memiringkan kepalanya.

"Ya?"

"Dimana kamar Yitao?"

Xiumin tertawa kecil dan mengatakan bagaimana untuk sampai ke kamar Yitao.

"Makasih Xiumin!" Tao berlari menuju kamar Yitao, sedikit hati-hati karena ia sedang memegang nampan berisi sarapan untuk Yitao. Ketika ia sampai di depan kamar panda kecil itu, dia mengetuk pintunya.

"Yitao? Um, i-ini aku, Tao. Pengasuhmu."

Jelas saja, Yitao tidak memberi respon maupun membukakan pintunya untuk Tao.

'_Hm._' Tao menyesuaikan nampan yang ada di tangannya dengan satu tangannya yang bebas, lalu ia meraih gagang pintu dan membukanya. Kamar Yitao bukan seperti kamar yang Tao pikirkan untuk anak berumur 4 tahun. Kamarnya sangat bersih dan tidak seperti anak berumur 4 tahun lainnya, Yitao tidak memiliki mainan yang berserakan. Diatas meja kecil yang ada di kamarnya, ada setumpuk kertas yang tersusun rapi, dan juga krayon yang diletakkan dengan rapi di sebelahnya. Bahkan boneka-bonekanya berjejer dengan rapi.

'_Wow, anak ini suka ke-teraturan,_'

Matanya menelusuri Yitao, yang punggungnya berhadapan dengannya.

"Um, Yitao," Yitao melihat melalui pundaknya, namun memalingkan kepalanya lagi dari pengasuh yang ada di depannya.

'Well,' Tao mengerucutkan bibirnya dan meletakan nampannya di meja.

"Ayo, Yitao!" Tao mengatakan dengan nada ceria. "Sarapannya benar-benar enak. Aku membuatnya sendiri." Tao berbalik untuk melihat apakah Yitao bergerak dari tempat tidurnya, namun ternyata ia tidak bergerak sedikitpun. Tao menghela nafasnya; Tao berjalan kearah jendela dan membuka tirai, untuk membiarkan sinar matahari masuk. "Oh, lihat Yitao! Hari ini cerah!" Tao melihat melalui pundaknya dan tersenyum kearah si panda kecil. "Hei, kenapa kita tidak pergi keluar hari ini? Kita bisa bermain di taman!"

Yitao bergerak dan kini ia menghadap kearah Tao. Dia perlahan bangun dan mengusap mata kirinya dengan tangannya.

"Aku tau kau akan bangun!" Tao berjalan kearah anak lelaki itu dan membungkuk. "Sekarang, kenapa kau tidak mandi dan bersiap-siap? Lalu kita bisa keluar dan bermain! Erm, kau tau cara mandi, kan?"

Anak lelaki itu menatap kearah Tao; dia bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

"Oke..," Tao berdiri. "Aku akan menyiapkan pakaianmu!" Dia berjalan kearah lemari untuk memilih pakaian bermain untuk Yitao.

'_Hanya ini? Hanya pakaian dari perancang?_' Tao melihat ke dalam laci dan di sana tidak ada apa-apa untuk bermain. '_Aston Martin… Dior, apakah itu.. apa? Gucci?!_' Tao meraih selendang Gucci coklat Yitao yang terbuat dari sutra. '_Ya Tuhan, anak ini…,_' Dia meletakan itu di tempatnya semula dan kembali mencari pakaian.

"Ini bisa di pakai," Tao meraih kardigan Aston Martin yang terbuat dari wol halus berwarna biru tua serta baju lengan panjang yang terbuat dari katun berwarna putih dari Aston Martin. "Dan, celana ini," Dia tampak melihat bolak-balik kearah pakaian yang ia pilih, memastikan kalau pakaian yang ia pilih terlihat cocok. "Yah, ini bisa di pakai, kupikir." Tao berjalan dengan jins denim berwarna biru tua dan meletakannya di tempat tidur Yitao. Sudah puas, ia kini mengetuk pintu kamar mandi.

"Yitao, kau sudah hampir selesai?"

Seperti mendengar aba-aba, Yitao keluar dari kamar mandi mengenakan jubah mandi putihnya.

"Ah, kau sudah selesai," Tao melihat kearah pakaian yang ia pilih. "Aku sudah memilih pakaian untukmu. Kuharap, umm, _well_, kau tau.. terlihat bagus. Oh!" Tao berjalan menuju laci-laci dan membuka salah satu diantaranya. "Ah, aku melupakan pakaian dalam-mu. Ini," Tao menyerahkan pakaian dalam Yitao kepada pemiliknya dan berbalik. "Aku akan memberimu privasi."

Dia menunggu beberapa saat sebelum ia berbalik lagi. Dia membantu Yitao memakai pakaiannya, dan yang mengejutkan adalah, hal ini tidak se-susah yang ia pikirkan.

"Nah!" Tao merapikan pakaian Yitao. "Sempurna, ya?"

Yitao menatap Tao dan mengambil langkah mundur. Dia mengangkat kaki kanannya menunjukkan pada Tao kalau ia memerlukan sepatu.

"Oh! Benar! Kita tidak bisa berlari kalau kau tidak memakai sepatu," Tao berjalan kembali ke lemari untuk melihat sepatu-sepatu yang diletakkan di rak sepatu. '_Jeez, bahkan anak ini memiliki sepatu Gucci.'_ Tao mengangkat sepasang sepatu dan menunjukannya kepada Yitao.

"Bagaimana dengan ini?" Tao menunjukkan kepada sang panda kecil sepatu Ralph Lauren berwarna putih yang terbuat dari kulit. "Ini akan cocok, kan?" Tao tersenyum, namun si panda kecil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Erm, oke," Tao meletakkan sepatu itu kembali dan mulai mencari lagi. "Bagaimana dengan ini?" Sekali lagi, Yitao menggelengkan kepalanya.

Butuh waktu bagi Tao untuk memilih sepatu yang benar untuk Yitao, tapi ketika hal itu sudah selesai, Tao berjalan kearah nampan yang ia tinggalkan di meja. Yitao memiringkan kepalanya, seolah bertanya-tanya akan hal yang Tao lakukan.

"Hari ini, kau akan makan di dapur, oke?"

Tao berjalan kearah pintu dan membukanya. Dia memberi isyarat pada Yitao untuk mengikutinya, tapi Yitao tetap berdiri di sana. Sang pengasuh menghela nafasnya.

"_Please_ Yitao, kau harus memakan sarapanmu. Plus, itu akan lebih baik daripada makan di kamarmu. Xiumin ada di sana. Apakah kau tidak ingin mengatakan selamat pagi kepada Xiumin hyung?"

Yitao merenung, tapi ia menganggukan kepalanya; ia mengikuti Tao turun ke dapur. Ketika mereka telah sampai di dapur, tercium aroma lezat di sana.

"Kami kembali!" Tao mengatakannya dengan senyum ceria. Dia meletakkan nampannya di meja dapur dan menepuk sebuah kursi untuk mengatakan pada Yitao bahwa ia harus duduk.

"Oh, Yitao. Selamat pagi," Xiumin tersenyum kepada anak lelaki itu yang hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Tao, bagaimana cara kau melakukannya? Yitao tidak pernah keluar dari kamarnya saat waktu sarapan." Xiumin membisiki Tao.

"Aku hanya, kau tau, mengatakan bahwa ini akan lebih baik daripada makan di dalam kamarnya. Plus, aku mengatakan 'apakah kau tidak ingin mengucapkan selamat pagi kepada Xiumin hyung?'"

"Oh.. Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia ke bawah untuk makan. Sangat mengejutkan."

Tao menganggukan kepalanya dan berjalan kembali ke tempat Yitao duduk. Dia mengerutkan alisnya; Yitao tidak memakan sarapan yang telah ia buat.

"Kau tidak ingin memakannya Yitao? Ini enak!" Tao meraih sendok dan menyendok yogurt dengan potongan stroberi. "Ini, satu gigitan?" Dia membawa sendoknya mendekat kearah mulut Yitao, tapi hanya mendapat Yitao yang menjauhi sendok itu dan bersandar ke kursi.

Yitao menggelengkan kepalanya; dia mendorong mangkuknya menjauh darinya, mendorong ke tepi meja. Mangkuk itu jatuh, tapi dengan refleks Tao yang cepat, dia berhasil menangkapnya.

"Wah! Yitao, hati-hati!" Tao menaruh mangkuk itu di meja lagi dan meraih serbet untuk menghilangkan yogurt yang ada di meja. Sedangkan Yitao, ia terkejut dengan refleks cepat yang dimiliki Tao.

"Oke," Tao kembali membawa sendoknya kearah Yitao. "Buka mulutmu. Kau butuh sarapan, Yitao. Sarapan adalah bagian terpenting." Tao berkata dengan nada seperti menyanyi, tapi Yitao menggelengkan kepalanya dan bersandar kembali ke kursinya.

Tao menghela nafasnya. '_Ayolah Tao. Berfikir. Anak ini butuh sarapan._'

"Satu gigitan saja, Yitao. Ayahmu menginginkanmu menjadi anak yang sehat dan kuat."

Yitao mengaibaikannya dan menyilangkan lengannya. Tao meletakkan sendoknya di mangkok dan mengerutkan keningnya.

'_Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?_' Tao berfikir sambil melihat kearah makanan itu.

Xiumin memperhatikan dari balik konter dengan segelas jus apel di tangannya. Dia sangat merasa kasihan dengan Tao. '_Dia mulai frustasi._' Dia meneguk jus apelnya. '_Ayo Tao. Berfikirlah._'

Sang pengasuh meraih sendoknya sekali lagi dan kembali meletakannya di depan Yitao. "Ayolah Yitao, hanya satu suapan. Ini sangat enak, aku berjanji."

Panda kecil itu melihat kearah Tao, lalu melihat kearah sendoknya.

"Kau akan menyukainya, janji! Aku juga memakannya dulu. Dulu kakakku membuatkannya untukku dan saudaraku. Um, ini membawa kebahagiaan untuk orang yang memakannya," Dia menunjuk kearah makanan. "Kau lihat, mereka semua memiliki wajah yang tersenyum. Kalau kau memakannya, maka kau akan dipenuhi dengan kebahagiaan."

Yitao melihat kearah Tao dengan mata melebar; lalu dia melihat kearah sendok dan kembali melihat kearah pengasuhnya. Dengan perlahan dia mendekat dan membuka mulutnya. Menandakan pada Tao untuk menyuapinya. Tao tersenyum dan mulai menyuapi si panda kecil.

"Sangat bagus, Yitao!" Tao memuji membuat panda kecil itu sedikit merona. Xiumin tertawa kecil dan berdiri tegak.

'_Wow, dia berhasil._'

Tao melanjutkan kegiatannya menyuapi Yitao dengan senyum yang tercetak di wajahnya. Dia merasa bangga akan dirinya karena berhasil menyuapi Yitao sarapan, terutama karena ini adalah buatannya. Tao melirik kearah Xiumin, yang tengah membuat _cafe au lait _untuk tuannya, dan tersenyum kearahnya karena keberhasilannya. Xiumin menganggukan kepalanya dan mengancungkan jempolnya.

"Xiumin," kedua pekerja itu melihat kearah pintu dapur untuk melihat Kris mendekat, ia memakai salah satu pakaian yang ia rancang, dua-duanya hitam dengan kancing berwarna merah gelap dan dasi hitam, disertai dengan pin naga di sebelahnya. "Kopiku sudah siap?" Dia meletakkan tas kerjanya di konter dan membukanya untuk meletakkan beberapa kertas dan foldernya.

"Ya _sir_, ini," Xiumin menyerahkan kopinya. "Ah _sir_, lihat," Dia menunjuk ke meja dapur tempat dimana Tao dan Yitao sedang duduk. "Tao bisa membawa Yitao kebawah dan memakan sarapannya."

Kris melirik kearah meja dapur dan melihat Yitao yang tengah disuapi oleh Tao.

"Yitao," Tao dengan lembut berkata. "Ayahmu ada di sini. Apakah kau tak ingin mengatakan selamat pagi?"

Yitao berbalik di kursinya untuk melihat kearah Ayahnya, tapi melihat kearah bawah dan secara perlahan kembali melihat kearah Tao, membiarkan si pengasuh menyuapinya lagi. Tao dapat merasakan kerutan yang akan di buat.

Kris menghela nafasnya dan meletakkan gelas berisi kopi di konter. "Xiumin, ada tamu yang akan datang malam ini untuk membicarakan bisnis. Jadi aku membutuhkanmu untuk memasakan apapun yang terbaik. Aku mempercayaimu."

Xiumin mengangguk. "Ya, _sir_."

Kris meraih tas kerjanya dan melirik kearah anaknya; dia berjalan kearahnya dan menepuk kepala Yitao.

"Aku berangkat. Jadilah anak yang baik," kata Kris. Dia beralih melihat kearah Tao. "Dan, berhentilah menyuapinya. Dia bisa melakukannya sendiri, dia itu sudah 4 tahun bukan 1, atau 2." Setelah mengatakan itu, Kris meninggalkan dapur.

Tao menghela nafasnya dan melihat kearah si panda kecil, dan tersenyum kearahnya. "Tidak masalah untukku menyuapimu, Yitao," Panda kecil itu melihat kearah pengasuhnya. Tao mengancungkan jari kelingkingnya. "Ini akan menjadi rahasia kecil kita, oke?"

Yitao duduk di sana dan kembali bersandar di kursinya dengan ekspresi datar.

"Ah, oke," Tao menarik kembali kelingkingnya dan menyendokkan sesendok penuh yogurt ke mulut Yitao. "Ini, ayo makan lebih banyak."

Butuh waktu bagi Yitao untuk kembali makan, namun dia bisa menghabiskan sarapan yang disiapkan Tao untuknya.

"Yah, Yitao! Kau menghabiskan semuanya! Aku sangat bangga padamu~!" Tao memegang pipi Yitao. "Makanannya enak, kan?"

Mata Yitao melebar; ia menggoyangkan badannya dan melepaskan diri dari genggaman Tao, ia cepat-cepat keluar dari dapur, meninggalkan Tao yang sangat bingung. Xiumin tertawa kecil melihat aksi Yitao.

"Dia mungkin hanya terkejut dengan ulahmu, Tao. Tidak ada pengasuh lain yang seperti itu."

Tao mengangguk. "Oke. Yang penting ia tidak membenciku atau sebagainya." Dia berdiri dan membereskan piring bekas makan Yitao ketika Xiumin berbicara.

"Tinggalkan saja, aku akan membersihkannya." Xiumin mengatakannya dengan senyum di wajahnya.

"Terimakasih. Aku akan pergi keatas untuk mengeceknya," Tao meninggalkan dapur. '_Mungkin dia ada di kamarnya?_' Tao pergi ke kamar Yitao dan mengetuk pintunya. "Yitao?"

Tidak ada respon, tapi Tao mengulangi aksinya. "Yitao, aku masuk, ya."

Tao membuka pintu dan melihat Yitao yang sedang bermain dengan bonekanya di lantai. Si panda kecil melihat melalui bahunya dan memegang boneka alpaca di tangannya.

"Oh, kau sedang bermain? Bisakah aku ikut bermain juga?" Tao menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Yitao mengalihkan pandangannya dan mulai bermain kembali dengan bonekanya. Tao mengerutkan kepalanya, tapi memutuskan untuk mencoba kembali. Ia berjalan mendekati Yitao dan duduk di depannya. "Bisakah aku ikut bermain?"

Yitao melihat kearah Tao; dia meraih boneka panda dan naganya dan menyerahkannya pada Tao. Sang pengasuh dengan lega menerima boneka itu.

"Terimakasih untuk membiarkan aku bermain, Yitao!" Tao mengatakannya dengan suaranya yang paling _childish_, sambil memegang boneka panda, membuat seolah-olah boneka panda-lah yang berterimakasih pada Yitao.

Sang pengasuh dan si panda kecil mulai bermain. Setelah beberapa saat, si panda kecil menjatuhkan boneka alpaca-nya ke lantai.

"Oh, Yitao. Kau bosan sekarang?" Yitao mengangguk sambil mengusap mata kanannya. Tao tertawa kecil karena gerakan si panda kecil. "_Well,_" Tao berdiri. "Kenapa kita tidak pergi keluar? Di luar cuaca-nya cerah, kita bisa bermain di taman. Mungkin saja Sehun hyung ada di sana. Kau ingin melihat Sehun hyung?"

Yitao berdiri, melihat kearah Tao. Kemudian dia menggelengkan kepalanya, menolak usulan Tao. Setelah itu ia berjalan meninggalkan kamarnya sambil membawa buku gambar kecil dan kotak krayon-nya, meninggalkan Tao yang sedang berdiri.

"_Well_," Tao menghela nafasnya; Dia melihat lemari Yitao lagi dan memeriksa baju-bajunya. "Seriusan deh, anak ini butuh beberapa baju main," Dia memeriksa semua pakaian yang digantung. "Jaket blazer abu-abunya Young Versace, mantel abu-abu kasmir dari Dolce & Gabbana, jeans denim warna biru pudar dari Galliano. Dimana pakaian mainnya?!"

Tao mengusap rambutnya dengan tangannya. Dia meninggalkan kamar Yitao untuk menemukan si panda kecil itu. Dia berakhir mendengar nama Yitao di dapur, mengejutkannya, Yitao duduk di sana, sedang menggambar. Tao berjalan menuju Xiumin yang sedang masak untuk para pekerja di rumah.

"Um, apakah, ini mungkin terdengar aneh, tapi apakah Yitao punya pakaian bermain?"

Xiumin mengalihkan pandangan dari masakannya. "Hah?"

"Kau tau, pakaian bermain. Um, semua yang ia punya adalah pakaian dari para perancang, jadi aku hanya berfikir apakah ia punya, umm, pakaian bermain."

Xiumin tertawa kecil. "Tao, Ayahnya adalah perancang busana. Bukankah itu akan, umm, _well_, pasti kalau anaknya pun harus berpakaian bagus setiap saat? 24 / 7? Ayahnya adalah raja mode, anaknya pun akan berpakaian sama juga." Tao mengangguk; _well_, itu memang masuk akal, ayahnya berpakaian bagus, maka anaknya juga. Tapi untuk Tao, ia merasa kalau anak berumur 4 tahun harus mempunyai beberapa baju main. Mungkin kalau ia memiliki pakaian main ia bisa pergi keluar dan bermain, bukannya terus berada di dalam rumah.

"Tapi itu masalahnya!" Tao berkata. "Semua yang dia punya adalah barang-barang dari para perancang ternama dan tidak ada pakaian bermain. Jadi, dia selalu berada di dalam rumah?"

Xiumin menggelengkan kepalanya. "_Well_, dia tidak selalu berada di dalam rumah," Dia melirik kearah anak lelaki yang duduk di meja. "Dia selalu pergi keluar rumah, dengan orangtuanya dan bermain, tapi itu berubah sejak.. yah, kau tau. Dan sejak itu dia tidak pernah bermain keluar lagi."

Tao mengerutkan kening; lagi-lagi ia merasa kasihan terhadap anak lelaki itu dan ayahnya. Dia teringat akan bagaimana setiap pagi di rumah ini; Yitao hanya melirik kearah Ayahnya, dia bahkan tidak berlari kearah sang Ayah dan memberikannya pelukan. Dia menghela nafas, dia ingin membantu mereka. Dia ingin membantu Kris dan Yitao menjadi Ayah dan anak yang seharusnya.

Tao menganggukan kepalanya. '_Itu dia! Aku akan membuat mereka dekat kembali!_' Dia tersenyum. '_Hal ini akan susah, tapi demi Luhan, Yixing, dan untuk Kris serta Yitao! Tao, fighting!_'

Xiumin memperhatikan Tao karena dia tersenyum tanpa alasan. "Erm, Tao, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Hah?" Tao melihat kearah sang koki. Memiringkan kepalanya karena tidak mengerti.

"Kau membuat wajah aneh. Apakah kau baik-baik saja?"

"Oh, ya! Aku hanya.. kau tau, gembira." Dia tersenyum kearah sang koki, dan Xiumin hanya mengangguk.

"Gembira? Oh, oke."

Tao mengangguk. '_Jangan khawatir Yitao, Kris. Kalian berdua akan kembali menjadi Ayah dan anak seperti sebelumnya!_'

-0-

Hai. Maaf lama banget ya update-nya? Saya sibuk soalnya maaf /slapped. Semoga translate-an chapter ini mudah dimengerti ya, saya nge-translatenya rada-rada soalnya. Maaf u.u Saya janji chapter 4 bakal lebih baik *mudah-mudahan*

Makasih untuk yang review kemarin, maaf gabisa bales dan gabisa nyebutin siapa aja yang ripyu, saya buru-buru huks.

So, mind to review?


End file.
